


30 OTP Challange - Saren/Nihlus

by ninalanfer



Series: Nihlus the Survivalist [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Kryterius, Light Angst, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Sheathplay, Slash, Turians, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninalanfer/pseuds/ninalanfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 short drabbles, 700 words a piece, following the list of kinks for this challenge. All containing Saren and Nihlus in some explicit situation or another. (List at: http://ninalanfer.tumblr.com/post/105643217428/30-otp-challenge-saren-nihlus-nsfw)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles

He always took advantage of the state of euphoria that existed after a good tumble in the bed. This was the only time that Saren allowed any kind of intimate contact that didn't involve vigorous body exercise. The barely there purr that was emanating from the pale, gray chest was music to Nihlus' ears when he nuzzled in close to the fellow Spectre and draped his limbs over him.

He was warm, and relaxed in a manner that he never was otherwise, not even while asleep, and it was hard not to drift off into dreamland himself. But not yet, just a few more minutes of feeling his lover this close, of enjoying the rare intimacy.

Breathing deep Nihlus nipped along the soft hide of the long neck as he concentrated on the scent filling his nose. Post-sex Saren was a smell like nothing else and he sometimes wished he could bathe in it. The man in question would of course call him a fool for wasting time with such nonsense. But Nihlus couldn't help himself.

Their relationship wasn't one of feelings, not really. Maybe it could have been, if Saren wasn't such a cold-hearthed bastard most of the times. He shut people out for some reason, he always had. Sometimes it felt like Nihlus didn't even know him, and he was, as far as he knew, the older man's closest friend.

But then he would get this light in his eyes. Something about the creases around them would fade and he'd look at him like... Just thinking about it made Nihlus' heart beat faster and cling to him a little tighter.

A rough skinned hand smoothed along his bicep, almost white against dark brown, making a stark contrast in the dim light from Nihlus' reading lamp. Saren thrummed out a content tone and turned his head to stroke his cheek along the younger turian's. The responding purr was perhaps louder than was proper given their complicated relationship. Why couldn't he simply let him in? Why couldn't Saren just love him the way Nihlus loved him?

All of a sudden it felt like a horrible lie to be lying here under the covers with him. The thought of not being able to have all of him, to have to share him with others, made something freeze to ice inside his chest. By the way Saren tilted his head he must have felt the tensing of his muscles.

“What is it?” he asked in his low, hushed voice that was reserved for these kind of situations. Did he use that voice with all his lovers?

“Nothing,” Nihlus answered, keeping his sub-harmonics flat.

Saren snorted.

“You can't lie that easily to me, Nihlus,” he said sarcastically.

Making a frustrated sound he started to shuffle back, away from the older man. He couldn't answer that. He couldn't ask. He'd known the rules going into this. There was no point in trying to bend them now. Saren didn't bend rules.

A strong hand closed around his arm and pulled him back before he had the chance to crawl out of bed.

“Hey,” Saren protested as he rolled over to his side so he could wrap his arms around the dark body. “Don't go.” It wasn't exactly a plea, but it wasn't as demanding as it usually was either. It made Nihlus stop his struggle against the hold. He relaxed into the strong arms and nuzzled his face into the crook of a pale neck.

Maybe he would never get all of Saren, but the man obviously wanted to keep him close. Maybe he had to settle for that.


	2. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes to 11_Gadget_27 for inspiration. If you haven’t checked out that library yet, you should. It is amazing.

The door to the airlock shut behind them with a wheeze of air as the pressure stabilized and the decontamination cycle started. Nihlus fingers started to desperately tug at the clasps on his armor, the adrenaline spiking in his body.

“Get the armor off!” Saren growled insistently beside him as the first piece of white armor fell to the ground.

“What do you think I'm doing?” his apprentice sneered, insulted that he thought that hadn't been foremost in his mind when the acid started to work its way through the hardened plastics and fabric.

The mission hadn't exactly been a complete success. It had started out good enough with some nice and controlled mayhem, but soon escalated into a run through the jungle, perpetrators hot on their tail. To loose them their only chance had been to dive into a web of foreign plant-life, a web their followers refused to breach. It had become obvious to them why very soon.

Running at leg deadening speeds while the air around them filled with the smell of chemical burns they made their way to the ship and safety.

The last piece of armor clanked to the floor and Nihlus drew a well needed breath.

“The under armor too,” Saren commanded and before he had a chance to react the older man had started to tug the isolating clothing off his body.

The expanse of pale hide and scales met him as their ragged breaths mixed together.

“I can fucking do it myself!” Nihlus scoffed and pushed his hands away. “What was that back there anyway?”

“You tell me!” Saren shot back. “Whose great idea was it to trigger that alarm anyway?”

Oh no, he sounded mad. Muscles beneath dark brown skin tensed in spite of an effort not to.

“We survived, didn't we?” Nihlus tried, but it came out with less power than he intended.

“No thanks to you!” Saren showed his teeth and towered over him. Despite being taller than his mentor he still felt small, and tiny, and very very breakable at this moment.

He wasn't even aware of how he had backed away, the fuming Spectre following his every step, until his back hit the wall. Those intense blue eyes were looking down on him like sharpened daggers. Adrenaline mixed with fear made things shift in his lower body, his abdominal muscles contracting in the event of an incoming blow.

And why was he suddenly so turned on? Nihlus shut his eyes and tried to suppress the shame he felt as his pubic plates started to shift and open. He felt how the air moved next to his neck and the warmth of Saren's body so close made the thoughts going through his mind weer off in directions not really connected with pain. His mentor breathed deep in through his nose, sniffing his neck and just below the mandible.

“Really Nihlus?” he said, his voice both skeptical and amused at the same time. The lower tones had changed from threatening to aroused and the smell of his pheromones wafted over to the cornered turian, intensifying his own state to the point where he felt himself threaten to emerge.

He made a noncommittal noise from deep in his throat. What could he say? He knew he was messed up, this wasn't exactly the first time he got turned on from Saren being forceful.

Daring to open his eyes again he found a white plated face centimeters from his own, slowly closing in. Nihlus heart was pounding in his ears from anticipation of the things to come and he almost whined when the man stopped dead in his tracks. Close enough to just almost feel his lips grace his own, but not quite to really touch. Swallowing involuntarily, his eyes grew fixed on those white lip plates.

That's when he saw how one of Saren's mandibles twitched slightly. He was messing with him! Driving him crazy! Well then he would get to see crazy!

With powerful grips Nihlus took hold of the back of the older man's neck and around his hip. Yanking him forward, their bodies meeting as their mouths clashed together. He couldn't help the moan that left him as he finally got a taste. Yeah, Saren would get to see crazy.


	3. First Time

Too much, this was too much! Nihlus was looking at him with those soft eyes, the glimmer in them speaking louder than words how much he cared, how much more he wanted. Saren didn't do care, he didn't do tender, _didn't do_ the whole boyfriend thing. There were reasons, right? He had to have reasons? He was sure of it, very well thought out and logical ones, but they were hard to remember when all he could see was that dark face with the beautiful white stripes. All he wanted to do was to run his fingers down them, feeling how the boy's breath would shake nervously.

The roving flame that had slowly developed in his gut ever since the very first time his eyes had fallen on that defiant face scorched him from the inside now. It whispered to him to just breach that small distance and everything he ever dreamed about would come true.

_No! No, no, no, no... Not again!_ He couldn't risk it.

Closing his eyes to how the disappointment spread over Nihlus' features, trying to not hear how his sub-vocals sang out in pain, Saren turned around and hurried away from the boy who made old and confusing feelings come up to the surface. He had buried them with good reasons. He'd promised himself that he'd never be put in that position again a long time ago and Saren wasn't one to go back on his promises.

“No!” Nihlus' voice was sharp with rage and desperation. “You don't get to walk away this time!”

Strong fingers closed around his arm and spun him around.

“I've had enough of this!” Nihlus cried, his lower tones playing over a whole spectrum of feelings.

“Don't...” Saren started to warn him, forcing his voice down to a threatening register where the trembles couldn't be heard. But he barely had time to form the words before the younger turian had pulled him in and erased every thought from his mind with a bruising kiss. A brown arm wrapped around Saren's middle and then he had a warm body pressed tight against his own.

“Please,” he gasped when Nihlus finally detached himself from his mouth. The pleading tones sounded wrong in his own ears, but he couldn't help it any longer. He was _so afraid_. Afraid of loosing Nihlus and what it would do to him if it ever happened. But he couldn't run and he couldn't fight any longer, it was all just _too much_ and the boy was _too stubborn_. _Stupid, stupid boy._

Two warm hands closed around his face and tilted his head up and when those green eyes bound him he couldn't struggle any more.

“It's okay,” Nihlus said, his tones drowning the pale turian in calming feelings of love and security. “I've got you.”

The cry that pushed it's way over Saren's lips was entirely foreign. It was a push of air filled with relief and longing and he just wrapped his fingers around that dark neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Spirits, he loved this boy. It was foolish and dangerous and probably one of the stupidest things he had ever done, but he couldn't deny it any longer.

A low moan from Nihlus set his body on fire, his skin tingling and his head spinning with need. Apparently they both had the same idea as they started to tug and pull to get the other's clothes off as quickly as possible. Saren could hear tearing fabric in the distance, but he couldn't seem to muster up the will to care. He just wanted Nihlus' body, naked and warm and willing beneath him _this instant._

“Fuck, you're so hot,” the boy breathed when he finally had gotten his jacket off. His brown fingers trailing over a pale, plated chest.

“Eloquent as always, I see.” Saren tried to sound critical, but it mostly came out as teasing.

“Shut up, you love it,” Nihlus grinned and went in for another kiss.

“Yes, yes I do.” He gripped the other man tight and decided to never let go.


	4. Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I draw a lot of inspiration from 11_Gadget_27, including for this. So if you haven’t checked that library out yet, you definitely should.

They were just about to leave when Saren paused.

"You don't need Gavorn for a couple of hours, do you?" It wasn't really a question.

Aria glared at the old Spectre and Nihlus once again wondered why his mentor derived so much pleasure from teasing the Queen of Omega.

"No." Her voice was thin, a razor sharp garrote thread.

With her eyes shooting daggers in their backs they left Afterlife. Saren didn't even spare the Captain in question a glance as they passed. He only growled out:

"10 minutes, dock ten seven b."

It had an immediate effect on the man. Nihlus could see how his mandibles fluttered excitedly before he took off into the crowd of people that lingered around the popular nightclub.

So it was going to be one of those nights... Nihlus schooled his face into the unreadable mask he had honed into perfection ever since he started his duty as a Spectre. He should have known Saren would call for Gavorn when they headed for Omega. It was only the norm after all. His mentor had a lover at almost every port they visited, all of them turian, and all of them with a questionable reputation. Maybe that was the only people who would sleep with a barefaced biotic Spectre who wouldn't think twice about killing you if you crossed his plans.

Nihlus just wished the powerful man would count him into the group of people he shared his nights with.

When they reached the ship, the young turian hauled his ass into his room and shut the door with a finality no one could have missed. Gavorn would come and Saren would wait in his room. They would start fucking immediately, keeping at it for several hours. Then Gavorn would leave and Saren would take a shower. That's how it always was, the lovers never spent the night and Nihlus doubted they even had a chance to catch their breaths before the cold-hearted bastard kicked them out.

Nine minutes and thirty-two seconds later he could start to hear the undeniable sounds of two turians starting to get into it. Their bass filled growls and chirps vibrated their way through the wall and Nihlus sighed where he lay on his bed, trying to focus on today's mission report. He should have known better. The distinct rhythm of rough sex was the only thing he could think about after a while. The pounding to his wall indicating just how they were doing it at the moment. Spirits, he was really giving it to him too, if the half muffled screaming was anything to go by.

 _Who was on top?_ He wondered briefly as he felt how his plates slid open. He had a hard time imagine Saren in a subordinate position. Even if the picture of a white, slender back, bent and gyrating, was one of his secret fantasies.

"Oh, fuck," he muttered as an especially loud moan in pleasure made his pants tighten. There was no avoiding this now.

Fingering the clasps of his trousers, Nihlus let out a sigh in relief when his blue limb could stretch out unhindered. Closing his fingers around it he quickly matched the pace of the couple next-door. He kept his own sounds to a minimum, there was no reason to let the old man know how much he got off on hearing him pound someone into a wall.

Imagining being on the receiving end of those growls and pants, Nihlus closed his eyes. Fuck how he wished it was him in there instead of Gavorn. Those pale, rough hands running all over his skin. Down, around his waist and further. He wished it was Saren's hand that he now bucked up out of the bed into. Wished that he could feel the older man's length driving deep within him.  
Biting down on his tongue to not yell out in pleasure as the images played in front of his eyelids, the pressure building quickly, turning his body into an inferno of lust.

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ " he panted. The pair on the other side of the wall quickening their pace into something desperately hurried. Voices reaching a different pitch and Nihlus felt how he verged on the edge. One more decisive tug and...

The scream in pleasure wouldn't be denied as he came hard in his own hand. The milky substance spraying over his chest and fingers.

The subdued sounds of bodies shuffling in the next room told him they too had reached their limit. Pulling air into his hungry lungs Nihlus keened softly. Fuck, how he wished he could be in there right now.

 


	5. Blow Job

 The grunt reverberated down the body, all the way down to where the blue limb disappeared into Nihlus' open mouth. It was a feral sound, coming from deep in the pale turian's chest, sounding louder than he had ever heard him before. Usually Saren was a quiet lover, and every noise he managed to wrench out of him was a victory worth celebrating.

This was the first time he was going down on him. It wasn't as though he had avoided it, it just hadn't really come up before. The man was usually too hungry, pinning him down on the first available surface, driving in between his thighs almost before his plates even had a chance to loosen. Nihlus chalked it up to Saren being Saren. The controlled and cold turian that everyone perceived him as was mostly a front. Nihlus knew better. He knew the storms of emotion that raged underneath and it was only when one of the waves washed over the edge that Saren finally snapped, already too far gone to think beyond the need in his body.

Nihlus liked it. It made him feel wanted. His mentor had once pointed out to him that he probably worked so hard for everyone’s approval because he had been shunned from society his whole life. It might be true, it might not. The only thing the apprentice knew was that he loved how the older man shoved himself deep in between his lips. The way he had forced him onto his knees, grabbing his fringe in a fast grip before trailing the tip of the emerged and already weeping length along his mouth-plates.

Nihlus took him deep, feeling how the back of his throat filled with the soft head reshaping against his walls. Pressing his tongue up on the underside, giving in to the impulse to take him even deeper. The brown pubic-plates had opened a long time ago, exposing him to the air in the ship. But now it throbbed between his legs. He just wanted more. Wanted, _needed_ even, to give his mentor pleasure. The keening moan worked it's way out of him on it's own, singing out his lust for the man.

The grip on his fringe grew firmer, talons digging into soft skin. Saren sneered viciously, his lower tones shooting electrical currents of pleasure through Nihlus. They told of hunger, of need, of how much more he wanted, was going to take. A blue, forgotten length by the floor twitched in response.

Pulling out, Saren held his apprentice's head fixed before going back in, grunting in his low bass tone. Out again, setting up small quick strokes, muscles working under white skin around his hips. Nihlus chased the head with his tongue, lavishing it with licks and swirls when it entered his mouth over and over. Soon it was hard to keep up with Saren's pace, and he almost though he was going to come before he thrusted his pelvis forward, going deep enough into Nihlus' mouth that his gag reflex took over.

That granted him another sound of approval, so he made the muscles contract around the limb on purpose. Saren sneered again in that way that told him just how good it felt, there on the edge of too much. He withdrew almost completely, going back in, just as deep, and Spirits it felt so good. His head stuck in the older man's grip, him fucking his throat over and over again. He didn't even care of how he had to gasp for breath every chance he got and he was only half aware of how he himself was giving out sounds of pleasure.

Saren hissed in a breath.

“Shit, Nihlus,” he moaned, increasing the pace. “You're so deliciously sexy like that. Taking everything I have to give.”

Nihlus growled in response, now unable to ignore the pulsing in his loins. His hand going down to stroke the length begging for attention.

Maybe it was too much for Saren, because a second later Nihlus felt how the talons dug into his fringe hard enough to hurt. How the limb pulsed and expanded in his mouth. The old Spectre ground his teeth together and growled, driving one last time deep into the other man's mouth. His nose meeting with pale pubic-plates as he was held firmly.

The first spurt of liquid hit him in the back of his throat, the next he couldn't feel because his mouth was already over taxed, filled with the older man. He tried to swallow whatever he could, but he felt how the excess ran out through his open mouth and down his chin.

Saren pulled out and let go of him, looking down at the brown turian, seeing his own fluids dripping from mandibles and lips, one hand on the still hard member between muscular thighs. Apparently that did it for him, because he threw himself over Nihlus, tackling him backwards, down on the floor, before quickly making his way low, towards his crotch.

Yeah, Nihlus liked it when Saren snapped like this.


	6. Sheathplay

" _Fuck!_ Saren what _the fuck!_ I can't... What are you... _Hng, ah!_ "

It was one of life's great joys, to have Nihlus at his fingertips. The young man panting and squirming, purring and moaning at every stroke and caress he doled out. Right now was one of those moments.

Saren had him flat on his back in bed his own weight keeping the gyrating brown hips down on the covers while he lavished the young turian's genital slit with his tongue.

"Hrng!" Nihlus let out in a furious breath through his teeth. "Let me... Ahng! I need to... Let go! Fuck, Saren!"

It only caused the old Spectre to smirk triumphantly against his crotch. He was keeping the plates that would otherwise spread and let the blood filled limb out, halfway shut with his fingers. It was a technique that would drive any man up the wall, and he loved being the one who did it to Nihlus.

Dipping his pointed tongue into the slit, past the soft tissue of the sheath to the weeping head further in, Saren gloried in the obscene sounds his partner was making. Nihlus had always been a vocal lover, a fact no one in Saren's position would be able to dislike. But every time he did this the younger man showed the color of his upbringing. Cries and curses he wasn't even sure were proper words rained down on him. He would have slapped the boy upside the head had he spoken like this in a different setting. Funny how he didn't seem to mind right now.

Snaking his tongue around the head behind Nihlus plates, he continued further along the hot shaft. He had to struggle to keep the fighting hips still beneath him, but that only stoked his own fire. He loved how he was struggling to overpower his trainee, the satisfaction when he succeeded so much greater. It made him throb hard between his thighs and he couldn't keep the impulse of grinding down on the soft covers in.

“Spirits, you're so sexy, when you do that,” Nihlus breathed above him, so just to stoke his fire Saren did it again.

Really, he wanted more, so much more. He wanted to feel Nihlus wrapped tight around him, his talons digging into his skin as he took him viciously until they both would fall into a heap of exhaustion. _Patience_ , he told himself. _He'll beg you for it soon enough._ Saren wiggled his tongue, making the young man pant in want.

Further in he delved, in search of something he knew would tip the turian into a mist of frenzy. It was as if Nihlus was anticipating it, his muscles cramping, his breath becoming more restrained. The air in the room was electrified with tension and sexual frustration of not being allowed to come. The feeling of his soft tissue against Saren't tongue was slowly driving him to serious distractions. He wanted that feeling on other parts of his body.

The whimper that came out of his trainee when the tip of his tongue finally reached that spot deep inside him was both desperate and helpless. Two strong hands clamped down on his fringe, keeping him steady, lips pressed against pubic-plates.

“Please, oh by all Spirits, _please_ ,” Nihlus whined while Saren massaged his insides.

_See? Told you so._ His mandibles flared in a satisfied grin before he prodded against that spot hard one last time, pulled up and let go of his plates.

The scream that ripped from the brown turian was entirely pleasing, his voice rough and raw with the violent pleasure that flooded through him. He slipped from his sheath faster than Saren had ever seen before, the filled extremity bursting with a convulsive pulse. Strands of white liquid spurting out over his chest and stomach.

When the man finally came to he found his mentor sitting between his legs, hand absently stroking himself and with a ferocious look in his eyes.

 


	7. Half-Dressed

 Saren didn't relax until he felt the smooth shift when the hyper-drive launched the ship into FTL flight. That's when he sacked in on himself where he sat in the pilot's chair, arms shaking as he leaned on his knees. Tired. So tired. His eyelids drowsed close.

The sound of dripping startled him awake again and his hand colored blue when it slipped in the blood that had pooled on his seat. How long had he been out? Could he move? Did it matter? He needed to get to the med bay for more medi-gel or he'd die here in the cockpit.

There was no shame in crawling when you couldn't walk. He'd clean up the smeared blood trail later.

His limbs felt like lead and his fingers shook as he tried to get his armor off. They slipped on the buckles, grimy with dirt. There. Heaven in a cannula. Cool and relaxing it flowed through his body.

Saren fell sideways down on to the hard metal floor. _Don't fall asleep Saren. You might not wake up_ , he thought to himself. _You might never get to see Nihlus again._ The thought coming from nowhere didn't faze him right now, he was too out of it. Instead he started to think of Nihlus.

Without really processing the thought all the way he flipped his omni-tool on, opening up a message to his old protégé and typed: _Citadel, 24 hours._

A minute later he got the response: _I'll be there._ The fire starting in his stomach gave him power enough to force his drooping eyelids to remain open.

He had to make it back to the Citadel so he could see him. This time it had been too close.

 

"Saren!" The door hadn't even opened all the way before he heard Nihlus call his name on the other side. A bag stood still unpacked in the Spectre appointed apartment which meant his former protégé had just arrived as well.

But Saren hardly gave that any thought as he took the distance between them in two long strides and wrapped his arms around the other man.

“What...” Nihlus stiffened in his hold for a second before returning the embrace.

Saren pushed their bodies together, buried his face in that wonderful russet neck and breathed deep. Round and musky, young and healthy, his smell filled his nose.

“Nihlus...” he breathed, voice only a low rumble, his lower harmonics trying to tell him just how desperate he was for the others company, suggesting how nearly he hadn't escaped with his life intact.

Nihlus' eyebrows pulled together in a concerned scowl, something akin to fear passing over his green eyes in a flash, when Saren pulled back to look at him.

“Saren, what...“

Saren interrupted him by claiming his lips in a deep kiss. He didn't want to talk about what had happened, and especially not how it had affected him. So he rumbled deep in his chest as his hands went on a journey across the younger man's body, rustling his clothes in their path. He pushed Nihlus back towards the kitchen island close by, all the while his sub vocalizations told him just how much he wanted him, how much he needed him, how hard he was going to take him.

That sped things along beautifully. Brown fingers started to pull on his clothing as tongues wrapped around each other. The small needy sounds he was making made Saren heady, clasps snapping open, buttons on the brink of tearing away in their hurry.

In the end it wasn't fast enough. Saren shoved Nihlus by his hips into the kitchen island, his hands squeezing the firm, unfortunately still clothed, buttock, before heaving him up on it.

“Fuck, I...!” Nihlus called out, startled. But he didn't continue talking, instead capturing pale lips again as his hands sneaked their way over Saren's naked chest, in under his jacket still hanging by his shoulders, before making a path down to the hem of his trousers. Pulling hard on the buckles to get to the price within. All the while leaving heated trails over white skin, pulling small huffs of fire from the old Spectre. Thankfully not commenting on the disarray of bandages and compresses. _Fucking flying shrapnel._ But his hands did hesitate when they met the fabric. Blood had pushed through a few of the pads, making the middle splotched in blue. He'd have to change those later. But not now. Now his attention was better served elsewhere.

As his erection sprang free, Saren pushed the young man prone on to his back, their crotches brushing together before he hooked his fingers around a brown waist and pulled him back over the edge. One hand keeping the squirming body in place just at the base of his throat, the buckle of Nihlus' belt wasn't complicated enough to resist Saren's strong hand. He flipped it open before pulling down the flaps at each side, reluctantly releasing his pray for the moment. He loved how Nihlus looked with his pale hands next to that wonderful lithe neck of his. The seam at the crotch of the pants ripped from too much strain. Saren growled in need. He didn't have time to be gentle, he wanted Nihlus _now_.

He couldn't think about anything else. He just wanted to feel his body tucked tight to him, hear him breath in his ear. Needed to know that he still had him. There, alive, well and capable.

Nihlus flexed his back and stomach, making his butt stroke over Saren's length. Saren growled again and towered above him, his hand going back to his neck, for real this time, putting the smallest amount of pressure over his windpipe. When Nihlus stretched his neck out for him to get better leverage Saren almost became dizzy with how his dick throbbed between his legs. He had waited long enough.

Supporting the small of the young Spectre's back with his free hand Saren let his weight spread over the brown chest as he searched for the opening at the base of Nihlus' blue limb.

“Ah! Fuck! _Saren_!” Nihlus' back arched as his yielding head penetrated the first muscles. White striped mandibles spread in pleasure as talons caught on the loose shirt over the old Spectre's back and dug into the scales beneath.

“Frrngh,” Saren moaned through closed teeth and pushed further in. He felt their chests exchange vibrations, their deeper vocals working overtime, making rumbles fill their ears.

He pushed and pushed and fuck he was so tight and nice and good and wonderful and he never wanted to leave or stop. Nipping up and down Nihlus' neck as he hilted he didn't wait to catch his breath before he pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in.

The moan that came out of his lover was all the ego boost you could get. So he did it again, and again, setting up a harsh and punishing pace.

“ _Oh, fuck!_ ” Nihlus panted. “What... _hng..._ This won't... I need... _ah!_ ”

And Saren knew what he needed. He closed his hand around the forgotten length sliding in it's own fluids against his stomach, pressed it to his pale skin and upped the anti. His pace getting a desperate edge to it. Saren buried his face on the inside of Nihlus' cowl, trying to the best of his abilities to press down on the sounds of pure feelings that washed through him with each connection of hip to hip. He knew the other man must hear the hints of them in his sub-vocals, and yet he couldn't stop, it felt too good. To wonderful to finally be connected. He bit down hard over the brown skin beneath pale lips to try to muffle the sounds further.

Nihlus' palms smacked down on the counter, gripping the edges as he just held on for the ride. His knees spread as far as they would go as he rolled his hips up to meet Saren at the same time he chased the friction of his hand.

“Saren...” he grounded out, his voice raw and tight. “I'm going to...” And he did.

Saren felt how he convulsed in his hand, and then the hot sensation of liquid spilling out on his stomach and chest, dripping down on the brown skin beneath. His insides clenched around him, and the older turian had his voice ripped right out of him when the sensations became too much. He dug his teeth into his protégé's neck until he drew blood, slowly releasing his bite as he started to be able to breath again.

 

A few hours later they lay panting, turned towards each other in bed. Finally managing to get there two rounds earlier.

“So...” Nihlus said in between heavy breaths. “How close?”

At once Saren knew he wasn't talking about the sex. He had to tear his eyes away from those questioning green deeps for a moment before he found the courage to answer.

“Too close.”


	8. Inter-Galaxy Sex

“You're in the middle of a mission, aren't you?”

The weird times and places Nihlus decided to call him would forever be a mystery to Saren. Last time it had been during the boy's shower, the time before that he had called him as he was to sit down to eat. The hardened Spectre thought there was a form of conduct to keep to, why did he want to talk to him when he was obviously busy with something else.

This time thought took the prize for the worst timing so far. It had come in just as the old man was sitting down, soldering iron in one hand and a rifle detached and in greasy pieces in front of him. It had been acting up, a faulty wiring, most probably, and now it was time to fix it. The young Spectre on the other side of the line hadn't said something as he answered the call. His heavy breathing all that could be heard before he acknowledged his presence.

“You could say that,” Nihlus now panted in his ear.

Saren strained to pick up the sound of gunfire or people calling out over battle noise, but he heard nothing. Strange. Maybe he was just running. Was he in danger? Had something gone wrong? He felt himself tense up, imagining the worst possible reason his old student would call like this.

“Close the call, Nihlus,” he griped. “You can hit me up later when you have the time to actually-”

A strangled moan interrupted him. The five hundred degrees hot pen in his hand wavered as his gut tightened. He knew that sound. It was the sound the boy made when he would wrap his pale hand around a blue extended limb and squeeze. Suddenly he was impossibly dry-mouthed. Carefully putting the pen away and Saren turned the degrees down to zero on the soldering station.

“Nihlus...” Saren couldn't be sure if he was warning the boy or encouraging him. His voice came out in a jumbled and contradicting mess of sound. “What are you doing?”

The boy's breath caught and when he finally spoke there was no hiding the vibrating lust sent over light years.

“I wanted to hear you,” he said.

Spirits, he wanted to hear him, when he was... Spirits. The old Spectre didn't know what to say, and before he gathered himself enough to come up with anything, a thrum of pleasure came washing through his speakers. It didn't take much more for his pants to grow tight. He put a reassuring pressure against the sudden bulge, no pressing or rubbing, just the weight of his hand over the clothing.

“Say something,” Nihlus panted on the other side of the line.

“I don't... Know...” Saren could hear how his own voice had dipped lower, deepened into something gruff and gravely, something longing.

“I don't care, just... What are you doing?”

Was that a wet jacking sound he heard in the background? The pale man growled unconsciously into the microphone.

“Yes, ah, fuck,” Nihlus thrilled. “That's the stuff. I just need to fucking hear your growl to get on the edge, ah...”

On the edge? Already? His hand decided this to be a good time to tighten between his legs. It felt good. He should join his protege in this. Or was it too lascivious? Saren was undecided for a while, but he had a hot as all hell man in his hears and he heard every sigh and catch of breath.

“Turn on your cam,” Saren rumbled as he quickly worked his pants open.

“Saren?” Nihlus hesitated.

“Just do it,” his old teacher ordered.

A video-feed flickered to life above his wrist in orange holo light and what he saw had him throbbing all over.

The young man was sitting in a chair at his terminal, only threads on his body a thin, open shirt. On the edge of the screen Saren could see something that could have been his discarded pants. Nihlus had one leg thrown up on the desk, foot propped up on the edge, knee splayed to the side, the other dangling down from the chair. The slouching turian on the other side of the galaxy didn't hide any secrets, the camera pointed perfectly for Saren to see _everything._ The inside of muscular thighs, working in tandem to thrust up into a slick hand. The bunched up abdominal muscles that led up to a white painted face, features twisted in pleasure.

“Your turn,” the naked man said, challenge rolling out through the com, those green mischievous eyes glinting even through the bad feed.

Saren couldn't take his eyes away, and for a while all he could do was stare, dumbfounded, overcome with a will to take his ship and jump it all the way there so he could lay his hands on that glorious body.

“Saren?” Nihlus looked hesitant now. “You still there?” His hand had almost stopped moving along his length, stuck, fingers gently rubbing over the tip.

That wouldn't do. If Saren couldn't be there in person to make the boy writhe, he'd certainly wanted to see him do it to himself.

“I'm-” his voice caught and he had to clear his throat. “I'm here. Hold on.”

Was he really going to turn on the camera now? When he knew what Nihlus looked like this second? How could he compete with that? Reluctantly he turned on the feed and saw the boy's mandibles flutter and flare when he saw the state of Saren's open pants.

“Fuck...” That hand started to work over the blue, thick length again. “Turned you on, didn't I?” A smug grin spread over a white marked face.

Saren opted to not answer, simply glare. It was preposterous that the boy didn't know it would have that effect on him. When it came to Nihlus, getting him hard was easier than the old Spectre thought to be appropriate.

“Shut up,” he muttered, his hand going down to his groin again, wrapped his fingers around himself and squeezed. One mandible shivered on the side of his face as he hissed. That felt nice.

“You really want me to shut up?” Nihlus raised a skeptical eyebrow, his hand going at a leisure pace. “That kind of spoils the whole point of phone sex.”

“I _want_ you to squeeze yourself,” Saren rumbled as he started stroking himself roughly. “Squirm a little for me? Hm? You like that.” It was a dark grin that entered his face when he heard how Nihlus' breath caught at the taunting tone. Saw how his hips bucked up into his grip.

“Shit...” the young man breathed, his head falling back an inch.

“Mm,” the old Spectre hummed. “Now show me, what that hand of yours can do. Spirits knows you've had plenty of practice.”

“Fuck you, Saren,” Nihlus cursed, but did as he was told. The hand starting to move quicker. A twist of his wrist there, a thumb pulling over ridges here, and each move earned him a small moan, a deep purr or growl.

“In due time,” he agreed. He was only half aware of how his own hand had started to match his caller's tempo. How his own breath caught, how his own chest vibrated with a half held in growl in lust.

“Ah fuck,” Nihlus moaned and bucked out of the chair completely. Saren could see muscles working. His legs splaying out wider, feet scrambling for better footing to get leverage to twist up into his own hand. “Fuck I can just imagine you inside me. How you'd feel...” It was more of a whine really and the longing in it had Saren's dick twitching, expanding in his hand.

He concentrated over the head for a while, yearning for that pleasure, the intensity building between his plates. He tried to imagine how it would feel like, to be deep inside that writhing, warm body. He could remember it. It had been long since last time, but not long enough to forget how he would squeeze and buck and arch off the bed. Brown mandibles flaring out as the boy cried out in pleasure.

Kind of like he was doing right now. Saren saw his blue, splendid length thicken to impossibly hard, the tip filling and turning so blue it was just impossible.

“Saren!” Nihlus pleaded, arching out of the chair. The free hand on the arm of it gripping so hard his talons dug into the plastic.

“Let go,” Saren growled deeply, his own stomach tightening as he worked himself furiously, so close behind that he could feel it on his tongue.

Brown feet scrabbled one last time searching for a good footing. Nihlus cried out in pleasure, head thrown back as he worked up into his hand, motions choppy, milking himself. Strand after white strand spurting out of the tip of his blue length, painting his own chest in sticky lines.

It was the way the boy's limber body stretch and squirmed, the look on his face one of pure abandon, that finally made Saren in. He held onto the edge of the table he was sitting at, a savage growl slipping through his teeth as he came. Closing his eyes he let the pleasure wash through him, douse his system of wave after wave of endorphin. He forced the last drops out of his twitching limb, then sagged into his chair, utterly spent for the time being.

“Uhm... Saren...” Nihlus careful voice came over the link.

The pale Spectre slowly opened his eyes again. Nihlus was looking at his own terminal, his mandibles working against his jaws in both humor and confusion.

“What?” Saren wondered.

“Wipe your camera for me,” he prompted.

For a second he was glad Nihlus couldn't see him, as he felt himself loose his usually so controlled facial mask. The lens of the camera was covered in white.

Putting his composure back together, Saren cleaned the lens with his thumb.

“Better?” he asked and looked on skeptically as Nihlus tried to keep from snickering at him. He wasn't doing a very good job.

“Yeah,” he laughed. “Spirits Saren.”

He just huffed a non answer.

“Hey, thanks for this,” Nihlus said when he'd calmed down. “Spirits, I was going out of my mind.”

“Maybe sometime soon we can do more,” Saren suggested casually. His stomach tightened when he saw the look of approval coming instantly to a white painted face.

“Looking forward to it.”

 


End file.
